Mike Myers
About Mike Myers Mike Myers is a psycho killer of San Francisco. He never gets caught, and always clever like his grandfather, Michael Myers. But, he has friends on his side to make the fun even better: Chris Ramsey and George Flynn. It was perfect for the two to get along, and have fun, killing every people they want to plan to kill. But, when he met Missouri Hampton, a photographer of San Francisco University High School, he fell in love with her, and he's trying his best to make her fall in love with him. But, it couldn't do anything. While thinking of that, he gets into more serious trouble: a search party by Sheriff Even, a Mexican hunter, Serg Von Demayo, and getting on news with annoying reporter, Malachite Johnson. Appearance Michael Myers think wearing a job jumpsuit is scary while wearing a mask, too. But, for Mike, it's more different. He describe himself as a punk or a rebel type. He's pale, with brown eyes. His hair pieces are on the left side, with red highlight on the left side of the hair. The outfit he always wear everyday is a navy blue, leather jacket, with silver buttons on the right side of the jacket. As a shirt, he wears plain white. For the pants, he wears super navy blue, ripped jeans. For the shoes, he just wears plain brown ones back from the 70s. History 1992 Mike was born in Illinois, 1992. He was raised by a lovely mother, Julia, and a lovely father, Thomas. He loves to hang out with his parents ever since. 2002 On Halloween, Mike was already ten years old. He was a sailor, his father: a king, and his mother: a witch. As they were about to go out for trick-or-treating, an alert popped up, saying trick-or-treating was cancel due to a murderer in Illinois. They were scared, and the parents kept Mike safe by putting him into a closet. Three minutes later, little Mike came out of the closet, and when he tried to find his parents, it was revealed Julia and Thomas were murdered. Mike was heart broken, and burst into tears. Cause of his sounds of sadness, he met face-to-face with his grandfather, Michael Myers. Out of nowhere, Michael picks up Mike, leaving his parents dead in his house. 2002-2009 Years went by, and Michael trained Mike to be just like him: a murderer. By the time Mike was nineteen, he highlighted part of his hair red as a symbol for blood. 2014 When Mike was twenty-two, it was time to say goodbye to Michael, and when on a flight to San Francisco to kill the citizens, request from Michael. Before that, he went to explore, and thought to himself "it was a neat place to stay here." After he said his last words, he remembered to find a place to stay: a secret lair! Minutes later, he found the perfect place for his lair: Golden Gate Bridge Shipdeck Abandon Building (fictional place). 2016 As soon as Mike was twenty-four, it was time to form a team. His first member of the team was Chris Ramsey, the second oldest. After him was George Flynn, the youngest member. Years went by, and both Chris and George were now Mike's friends. 2018 Mike is now twenty-six, and so far, he was now the most wanted murderer San Francisco, or, as people call him, the #1 psycho killer of San Francisco. But, on Halloween Night, news were spread about his grandfather, Michael Myers, finally dead after original babysitter, Laurie Strode, set a trap with two other females, Karen Strode and Allyson Nelsin. Mike was furious at first. But, when he sleeps, he keeps having creepy dreams of Michael, killing his parents back then. After more of those dreams, he hated Michael. 2019 After killing the Sheriff's daughter, Ella, he was now the target. But, he wasn't alone. An insane new reporter, Malachite Johnson, wants to track him down to answer a lot of questions, and a Spanish hunter, Serg von Demayo. But, Mike met Missouri Hampton, a photographer, and fell in love with her. But, days went by, and he became Missouri's, psycho killer, friend. Follow by her best friends, Honey Dallis and Betty Johnson. Two other characters who are close friends of Mike, Dylan Wallas and Noah Strings, protects him with the others. Mike finally has friends now, and what happens to the future, he'll learned he was never alone! Relationships Chris Ramsey and George Flynn'' These two are both Mike's group member and friends Missouri Hampton When he first met Missouri, he fell madly in love with her. But, during the future book numbers, he became Missouri's, psycho killer, friend Honey Dallis and Betty Johnson (unlisted) Although these two never trusted Mike's action towards Missouri, in the future book numbers, they became close friends Dylan Wallas (unlisted) Even though he's Veronica's assistant, Mike, seriously, wants to kill Dylan cause of Veronica. But, when got to know more about him, he became his new friend Sheriff "Elijah" Evens, Serg von Demayo, and Malachite Johnson These three are Mike's enemies, trying to spoil Mike's fun life by hunting him down Julia Myers (unlisted) Mike's mother from Illinois. She died from the murders of Michael Myers since Mike was seven years old Thomas Myers (unlisted) Mike's father from Illinois. He's a painter, and died from the murders of Michael Myers since Mike was seven years old Michael Myers Mike's grandfather. After the murders of Mike's mother and father, Michael kidnaps Mike, and trains him to become a psycho killer. After the death of Michael (?), he still keeps wondering about him during his sleep Trivia * The name, Mike Myers, was a comedian and an actor from the movie ''Shrek series * There is no place called the Golden Gate Bridge Shipdeck Abandon Building * His birth-state, Illinois, is the setting of some of Halloween movies * 2018 was the actual death year, maybe, of Michael Myers. He was trapped, and was set on fire * Michael Myers never had a grandson * Laurie Strode, Karen Strode, and Allyson Nelsin are characters from the 2018 movie Halloween * Mike, still, kept the pumpkin that was from the Halloween series * He never knew both Chris and George were secret couples